


Grasp The Thorn

by pistachioinfernal



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioinfernal/pseuds/pistachioinfernal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Morrigan was a companion and romanceable character in Dragon Age II?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasp The Thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Difficult Task To Undertake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27642) by CrystaliqEffects. 



> Because I couldn't resist, this story begins after Hawke recruits Merril, but before they release Flemeth. And I know that Varric doesn't give Hawke a nickname until MOA, but again, couldn't resist.  
> There are some scenes that contain dialogue from the actual game, notably on Sundermount during Merrils first quest.  
> 

**_'But he who dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the rose'. -Anne Brontë_ **

 

 

****

"Elgar'nan, why can't I get you to work!" Merril sighed, looking at the Eluvian. She touched the cracked surface pensively. "I know I've done everything right…perhaps mirrors just don't like being here. I know I don't." 

Stepping closer to the mirror, she tentatively touched its surface. Then blinked.

The slight pressure of her fingers had caused…ripples in the glass. "Well, that's never happened before…."

The mirror started to vibrate, then shake in its frame. Merril leapt back with a squeak, then mustering her courage, held her hands out towards it, summoning a burst of lightening to twine between her fingers.

"I don't know what you're doing, but stop it!" she yelled at the mirror.

The mirror shook so hard that a piece of the frame broke of and rattled on the floor.

The surface became started to glow, a first softly, then so bright that she could barely look at it.

"Stop!!"

"There is no need for you to make such racket! 'Tis most disquieting."

 

Merril blinked, then lowered her hands. The glow and the shaking had stopped, and the room was quiet once more. But there was someone standing in the room with her now.

She saw a tall human woman with pale skin, hair black as a ravens wing and eyes the colour of clover honey. She wore a strange skirt made of black leather strips, and a…it couldn't really be called a blouse. But it did cover her breasts. For the most part.

The stranger blinked slowly at Merril.

"When I said that I did not appreciate the distressing noises you make, I did not mean that I expected you to be struck as dumb as a stone."

"….I….I don't understand. What…happened?" Merril stuttered.

 "Is it not obvious?" said the woman, folding her arms with disdain.

"Ah…you must have been..trapped! In the Eluvian! And somehow….I…saved you!" 

She beamed, proud of herself for figuring it out.

The woman smiled, and bowed her head slightly. "Indeed, I could not have put it better."

 

  
~/~

 

Hawke looked doubtfully at the apostate woman, who was trading glares with Fenris, while Varric stood off the the side polishing Bianca.

 "You….rescued her? From your mirror?"

"Yes! Her name is Morrigan, and she's from Ferelden just like you isn't that wonderful? Her mother raised her in the forest to hide her from the Templars so she  grew up terribly alone and when the Blight came she was travelling with a group of friends but they got separated and so she went back to her mothers house but there was no-one there-"

"Merril!"

Merril stopped and gave Hawke the hurt look of a kicked puppy. Hawke sighed. "I appreciate that you like her, but we don't know her. We can't just….let her start hanging around us."

Merril cocked her head to the side. "Why? Isn't that what we do?"

Varric threw back his head and laughed. "She's got you there, Waffles."

Hawke glared at the dwarf. "First of all, why aren't you on my side? Secondly, I'm not a…food!"

Varric raised an eyebrow, slinging the crossbow back into place between his shoulders.

"Firstly, because it's funny. Secondly, if you're not a food, then why does she look like she wants to eat you?" he said, nodding towards the witch.

Hawke flushed beet red as Merril and Varric giggled to each other.

 

  
                                                                                ~/~

 

For a second Hawke thought nothing would happen. That they'd come all the way up this bloody mountain for nothing. Then, there was a sound like the flapping of giant wings, and familiar, golden light converged on the amulet.  A figure formed out of the light, and rose from the altar. The…woman…dismounted from the stone with grace, her golden eyes flicking across the company, a mocking smile  growing on her mouth.

"Ahh…and here we are." said Flemeth.

"A witch!" Fenris muttered.

"T'would seem so." Morrigan agreed, folding her arms uneasily, and Isabela frowned at the apostate. "Friend of yours?"

Flemeth smiled, the expression on her face that of a chiding mother as she addressed the pirate. "You speak the word as if it was cheap coin, meant for spending."

"You don't know me!"

Hawke blinked. Isabela and Morrigan had spoken at the same time.

Flemeth laughed, the pleased rumble of a predator that had caught its prey. "I know your type."

Merril bowed to the witch. "Andaran ateshan Asha'bellanar."

Flemeth turned to the young elf. "One of the People….I see. So young and bright…Do you know who I am, beyond that title?"

Merril shook her head, still with head bowed. "I know only a little."

"Then stand. The People bend their knee too quickly." She paused, her gaze lingering again on Hawke and her friends.

"So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of the bargain. I half expected my amulet to end up in a merchants pocket."

Hawke shook her head in disbelief. "You were inside that amulet the entire time?"

Flemeth lowered her voice to a whisper. "Just a piece. A small piece. But it was all I needed." Resuming normal speaking tones, she continued. "A bit of security, should the inevitable occur." Her eyes grew dark. "And if I know my daughter, it already has."

Morrigan shifted behind Hawke, and the other woman glared at her, shaking her head in disapproval. Morrigan stopped fidgeting, and the Ferelden faced the witch once more, wondering at her friends unease.

"Is she someone I should be worried about?" she asked.

"She's a girl who thinks she knows what is what better then I or anyone." Flemeth replied, then laughed. "And why not? I raised her to be as she is."

It wasn't until later, when Hawke was mulling over the conversation in her mind, that she realised that Flemeth hadn't answered the question.

  
                                                                                       ~/~

 

Hawke was getting a headache. She'd only stopped at the Gallows to speak to the herbalist and now Fenris and Anders were starting another one of their 'Magic is evil/Mages are oppressed' arguments. Bethany and Merril looked uncomfortable, but Morrigan was…outright staring at the two men. Hungrily.

"Something wrong Morrigan?"

The apostate startled then sighed, shaking her head. "Their protests are so foolish. If the two of them wish to bed each other, they should simply do so."

"What?!?!" said Anders and Fenris, appalled.

Merril and Bethany broke into pleas of laughter as the two men spluttered with indignation. Morrigan looked at Hawke, who was stifling some giggles of her own. Then winked.  
                                                                                         ~/~

 

The thick, oily smoke still clung to the burned body of Kotojan, the smell of burned flesh being blown towards them by the sea breeze. Hawke covered her mouth, trying not to gag as she turned away. "Petrice set a trail right to us."

"If this was her doing, I have a few questions for her." Anders bit out.

"Questions?" Morrigan snapped. Hawke looked at her, and the appostates gold eyes were ablaze.

"I think that we have passed far beyond 'questions'. She betrayed us, and sent us to our deaths. We should repay her in  _kind_."

The woman started for the cave entrance, but Hawke grabbed her arm.

"No!"

"Let go of me!" the woman hissed, trying to pull away, but Hawke shook her head.

"I'm not letting you go off and get us killed, get yourself killed."

"I will do no such thing! They are no match for-"

"Morrigan, I'm sure that you could shift into a ogre and take down Petrice and her templar lackey, but what about after that? Will you fight all of Lowtown, all the chantry?"

The apostate finally pulled away, snarling. "I will do what I must." she spat.

"Please…" Hawke looked into the other woman's face and her heart wrenched. "Please don't. For my sake."

Morrigan looked away. "Very well then,  _Dog Lord_." she said in a low voice.

   
                                                                                         ~/~

 

"I swear I will find that son of a bitch (sorry Mother) and I will kill him!" Varric shouted, pounding on the door to the Thaig in frustration.

"Death is too good for that prattling coward," Morrigan hissed. "I will pluck out his eyes and his tongue, I will turn him into a crawling worm, I will rip out his heart and eat it-"

She suddenly noticed the uneasy looks she was getting from the rest of the group and folded her arms. "What is it that alarms you all?"

"Remind me never to make you angry, Spooky." Varric said, chuckling nervously.

  
                                                                                         ~/~

"Hawke!" Too late Hawke noticed the Carta assasin behind her, and gasped as twin daggers plunged into her unprotected back. She staggered and fell, pain coursing through her in waves. Dimly, she heard the voices of her friends shouting, and then felt herself pulled onto a lap, a gentle hand touching her cheek.

She closed her eyes, hurting and nauseous, the hand keeping her anchored as a voice sang to her, low and soothing. A sudden familiar feeling of a healing spell rushed through her, and she sighed in relief, opening her eyes.

And blinked as she found herself looking up into the last face she thought to see.

"…Morrigan?"

Morrigan blinked, then abruptly shoved her off her lap. "You are bleeding all over my clothes." she said curtly, and stalked off. Stunned, Hawke still couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed as she did so.

  
                                                                                          ~/~

"Well this is unexpected. What brings you here?" Hawke asked, descending the stone stairs of the Amell house. 

Morrigan looked around and sniffed. " 'Tis not unacceptable, your new dwelling. Still, anything after that hovel in Lowtown would be an improvement."

Hawke crossed her arms, leaning back against the living room door, thankful that Sandal and Bodan had turned in for the night and were not here to witness this awkward moment. "Is there something you wanted?"

Morrigan looked down at her shoes, fidgeting with the fringe of her shirt. "I….simply wished to see if you were well. Ever since your sister joined the Circle…I have been….it must be hard. For you. And…your elfroot supplies…surely they are getting low. I have been growing some by my tent on Sundermount…"

Hawke drew closer and took the fidgeting hand, stilling it. "Morrigan….is there something you wanted?" she asked again, her voice low.

The witch looked up, longing in her eyes. "I…yes."

The kiss was sudden, a clash of teeth and lips that made every nerve in Hawkes body burn with need. The two women clung to each other, hands desperately pulling at clothes until yearning contact was made with skin, their shadows dancing in the firelight.

  
                                                                                           ~/~

Hours later, Hawke opened her eyes. She was lying by herself in a pool of discarded clothing. Looking around, she saw Morrigan, sitting naked by the fire, her back to Hawke. The other woman looked over her shoulder and nodded, before turning back to the flames. "You awake." 

Hawke smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on a bare shoulder, leaning her head on it. "What are you thinking about?"

Morrigan was silent for a moment. "The future."

"About…us?"

She was silent for a moment. "Us. Kirkwall, Ferelden. There is something coming Hawke," she turned around holding her gaze. "And…I may not be able to stop it when it comes."

"Then we'll face it, together." she said, leaning in for a kiss. But Morrigan pulled away. "You do not understand." she said bitterly, and stood, donning her clothes. "No-one ever understands."  
                                                                                               ~/~

 

Hawke sat on her bed, staring at nothing. "Mistress Hawke was…..always kind to me."

She looked up to see Morrigan standing awkwardly in the door. "And, a.....a good mother."

She nodded. "Yes, she was." There was a moment of silence, then Morrigan looked away.

"I…shall not stay if you desire to be alone."

"Stay."

The word was whispered, but the witch drew near, sitting beside the other woman. The two of them sat together all night, close, but never touching.

  
                                                                                                ~/~

 

"Have you got a minute, Varric?" Hawke asked, trying not to blush as the crowd of her fans filed out of the tavern.

"Of course Hawke." Varric said, giving her a knowing smile as they retreated to his rooms. He poured them each a glass of wine and raised it in a toast. "To your continued health and fucked up adventures."

Hawke laughed, then hummed in appreciation as she took sip. "This is really good!"

"A Tevinter merchant felt the need to share his stock with me." said Varric, taking a deep draught.

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It…might have had something to do with a certain story I heard about a certain merchant and his abiding love of pigs." Varric confessed, just as Hawke took another sip, causing her to splutter her mouthful across the room.

"Damn you Varric!" she said, laughing as she wiped off her chin. "You did that on purpose!"

"Madam! You wound me." the dwarf said, hand to heart. "Anyway, tell me what you're here about."

Hawke sighed, placing her glass on the table. "It's Morrigan…I heard a rumour today. Lady Elegant told me that she's been buying a great deal of lyrium. More then most mages would need."

Varric rubbed his chin. "….I wouldn't want to trouble you Waffles." he said, looking down.

"Varric…" said Hawke warningly.

The dwarf sighed. "All right. It seems not only is your witch buying up all the lyrium in Kirkwall, but a few elvish scrolls as well."

"Elvish scrolls…I wonder what that's about…" Hawke muttered, then looked up as Varrics words sunk in. " _My_  witch?"

"She was seen leaving your house in Hightown late at night. Or was it early morning?"

Hawke blushed. "Well….we did…spend the night together but…"

"Well don't leave it there Hawke! You'll have me dying of curiosity!" Varric said, leaning forward.

"But, she sort of….left me."

"And you're still caring a torch." said Varric, shaking his head. "Really Hawke, you never struck me as a hopeless romantic."

"Morrigan may be selfish. And cruel. And into dark and unnatural magics…."

"But?"

"But I think I'm….falling for her." Hawke said, looking down.

Varric sighed, and gestured for Hawke to hand him her glass. Refilling it, he handed it back. "I hope you know what you're doing Waffles."

Hawke sighed. "So do I."  
                                                                                             ~/~

"The relic is reclaimed." intoned the Arishock. "I am now free to return to Par Vollen - with the thief."

"What?" Isabela took an involuntary step back, just as Hawke stepped forward between her and the Arishock.

"Finally, someone speaks sense." said Morrigan.

Hawke glared at her. "You're not helping."  
                                                                                           ~/~

 

Cassandra frowned. "The Champion killed the Arishock in single combat? It just sounds so…romantic."

Varric chuckled, shaking his head. "Morrigan thought so to, gave the Champion quite the tongue lashing afterwards."

  
                                                                                              ~/~

Codex Entry: Morrigan - The Last Three Years

After the battle with the Arishock, a fierce quarrel broke out between Morrigan and Hawke, either out of jealously or because Hawke had deliberately put herself in harms way. The end result was that the witch slapped the newly minted Champion in front of a startled public before storming off, muttering 'Twas always going to end this way'. She retreated to her camp on Sundermount, becoming even more reclusive then before. 

The Dalish report strange lights in the night sky and hearing whispers from the shadows. Although no-one knows for sure what Morrigan is dealing in, one thing is certain.

Whatever she's up to, it's dangerous.  
                                                                                              ~/~

"I would not blame you if you did not wish to continue our acquaintance."  said Morrigan looking away.

"Why do you say that?"

"….I…have not been very kind to you. I know this. But…." she turned back to the other woman, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I cannot…stay away from you. You are…dear. To me."

"Do you mean that?" said Hawke, leaning close.

"With all of my heart." Morrigan whispered, proving her adoration with a kiss.

  
                                                                                              ~/~

"I'm sure I can get the Eluvian to work." said Merril thoughtfully. "I just need to speak to the spirit on Sundermount."

"You mean the demon." said Morrigan bluntly. "You are a fool if you think that it will deal with you fairly."

Merril bristled. "It can and it has. Besides, it's none of your concern what I do."

"It is my concern if you choose to involve Hawke." said Morrigan, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd hate to agree with Spooky, but she's right." said Varric, shooting Merril an apologetic glance.

Merrils eyes flashed. "Fine. Think what you want, but I'm going, with or without you."

  
                                                                                               ~/~

Merril crouched over the fallen form of Keeper Marathari, covering her face with bloodstained hands.

"What have you done?" she said, scolding the dead woman. "I don't want this. I never wanted this! Creators, please let this be a bad dream…I'll wake up and feel like an idiot, and she'll scold me for not listening."

"Why did you think would happen, child?" Morrigan sneered. "In your arrogance you thought that you were the one person in the world who could deal in bloodmagic and not be tainted. To speak with demons and not pay the price."

"Morrigan is right." Hawke agreed, trying to keep her voice neutral. "You knew consorting with demons was dangerous, and you did it anyway."

"If there was a price to pay, I should have paid it! She had no right to interfere." Merril said, tears flooding her eyes.

"I see. The woman who has raised you like her own daughter should have stood back and done nothing as you fell under a demons thrall? What little regard you have for her." said the witch, shaking her head in disgust.

"She loved you Merril, she did it to protect you." said Hawke.

Merril shook her head, looking down at the bloodstained body. "Why couldn't she have believed in me?"

  
                                                                                                   ~/~

 

"Hawke!" Merril rushed into the the Hanged Man, panting and out of breath. Hawke raised a cautious hand. "Slow down Merril, what's the matter?"

"It's…it's Morrigan. She came to my house, took the Eluvian…she's doing something to it You have to come now, I'm not sure what's happening, but it's nothing good!"  
                                                                                                    ~/~

"Please, let me not be too late!" Hawke breathed she ran up the slope of the mountain towards Morrigans camp. Too late for what, she wasn't sure.

Turning the corner, she shielded her eyes. The Eluvian was glowing brightly, and she thought she could see shapes moving in the glass. Morrigan was stepping towards it.

 

"Morrigan!" The witch turned toward Hawke. "What are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything! What I have done is what the elf child could not! I have repaired the Eluvian."

Hawkes eyes grew wide. "That's what all the lyrium was for…all the scrolls! You let Marathari die!"

"Do you really think that a stiff-necked Dalish priest and a deluded blood thrall would have listened to a mere human mage?" Morrigan spat.

"You could have tried!"

"I warned her, and she chose to ignore me. And since I can see she will never stop in this mad quest to use to Eluvian, I must take it out of her inept hands."

"What are you going to do?"

Morrigan gestured to the bright mirror. "Leave. Go somewhere far, far away. There is something coming Hawke…something terrible."

She looked into the distance, her voice fading to a whisper. "One day, the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part, and the skies will open wide. When He rises, everyone will see."

Hawke startled. "Sandals prophecy? How do you know it?"

Morrigan shook her head. " 'Tis no matter, but what it does mean is that I must leave Kirkwall. Now, and not a day later."

"And what about me Morrigan?" said Hawke spreading her arms wide. "I thought we meant something to each other."

Morrigan walked forward and kissed Hawke, the other woman feeling tears on her cheeks as she did so, their salty taste making the kiss bittersweet.

She pulled back, leaning her forehead against her lovers. "You do," she whispered. "More then you could ever know. But if you truly love me, then you would follow me through the mirror."

Hawke shook her head. "I can't."

Morrigan pulled away, folding her arms. Hawke reached for her, carefully cradling her head in her taloned gloves.

"Please Morrigan…you must understand…I have responsibilities here. A family. A home."

Morrigan turned to her, brushing away her hands, her voice cold. "You must choose Champion. Either you let me go forever…or you destroy the mirror."

  
                                                                                                        ~/~

 

"I could never make that choice for you Morrigan. You're free to do as you wish." said Hawke. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stepped away from the witch.

Morrigan reached out, then let her hand drop to her side.

"I will never forget you, Sirrah Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall." she said softly.

She backed away towards the Eluvian, then passed through it like a stone into a stream. The light grew in power, then there was a crack of thunder!

And then it was all gone. The light, and the mirror.

And Morrigan.

Varric, Merril, and Aveline looked warily at each other, none of them wanting to speak.

"Hawke….are you okay?"

The Champion turned her head, looking away. "We should go."

   
                                                                                                         ~/~

 

"As for the rest of us, we all left the Champions side for one reason or another. Just like Morrigan."

  
                                                                                                         ~/~

 

"No! I can't let you leave!" Hawke drew her daggers and advanced towards Morrigan.

"You would truly do this, my love?" Morrigan hissed, holding up a hand in warning. "Think carefully before you act."

"Merril, Ensnare please." said Hawke. The elf gestured, and a cage of roots sprang up from the ground to contain the witch. Hawke advanced towards the mirror.

"Do not do this!" Morrigan wailed, just as Hawke brought both her daggers down upon the mirror, shattering it into pieces. There was a crack of thunder, and a great flash.

And then it was gone. The mirror lay in pieces on the ground. Merril released Morrigan, and Hawke went to her. But the witch shrugged her off. "I will never forget this, Sirrah Hawke, so called  _Champion_  of Kirkwall!"

  
                                                                                                         ~/~

 

"Morrigan?" Hawke stood outside the tent. "Morrigan, I know you're there."

There was no sound, other then the wind moaning through the mountain tops.

"It's been a week!  You know that I did what I had to do."

"You sought to control me." the voice came from behind her, and she turned. 

A raven was sitting on the branch of a pine tree and Hawke peered at it. "Morrigan?"

"No fool."  A hand pushed its way past the tree branch, making the bird take flight as Morrigan revealed herself. Hands on hips, she regarded the Champion with disdain.

"You knew that forcing me to stay would be the end of us."

"I did it out of love."

"So my mother often said." Morrigan said bitterly. "But in the end, she was only using me. You have come all this way for nothing, Hawke. My feelings on the matter have not changed. Leave."

"Morrigan-"

Morrigan raised her hands to the sky, her form filling with golden light, growing in size. In a matter of seconds, a dragon crouched where the witch had been. It opened its mouth and roared in fury before flapping its wings and taking to the sky.

Hawke stood there, watching it's flight until it disappeared behind a brace of pines.

  
                                                                                                  ~/~

 

"YOU MUST FIND A WAY TO FREE THEM ALL." said Anders to himself, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the empty clinic. "EVERY SINGLE MAGE IN THE CIRCLE."

"But such a thing is impossible." he protested.

"YOU MUST FIND A WAY. JUSTICE DEMANDS IT."

"If two heads are better then one, well then, why not three?" said a new voice.

Anders turned his head towards the figure in the now open door. Seeing who it was, his lip curled back. "ABOMINATION."

"I believe there is a saying about pots and kettles?" said Morrigan, stepping inside.

"YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF FLEMETH, HEIR OF INFAMY AND DEATH. I DID NOT MISSPEAK."

"You…know?"

Anders/Justice snorted. "WE KNEW FROM THE MOMENT THAT OUR COMPANIONS TOLD US OF THE MEETING ON SUNDERMOUNT. DO YOU NOT STAY ON THAT FORSAKEN MOUNTAIN SIMPLY TO BE CLOSER TO YOUR DEMON MOTHER?"

Morrigan drew a finger idly along one of the tables. "Do the others know?"

"THE MAGE ANDERS WISHED FOR ME TO KEEP IT FROM THEM. I WAS RELUCTANT BUT OBEYED HIS WISHES."

"I thank you."

"WE DID NOT DO THIS FOR YOUR GRATITUDE, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF HAWKES FRIENDSHIP TO THIS MAGE. BUT ENOUGH, YOU DID NOT COME ALL THIS WAY FOR IDLE PRATTLE."

"No," Morrigan shook her head. "No I confess I did not."

She drew closer to the mage warden. "You seek to right the wrongs done to our kind….I know of a way."

Anders regarded her, then inclined his head, indicating that she should continue.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of sela petrae?"

  
                                                                                                       ~/~

 

Hawke and the others stared in horror at the unnatural red light that stained the night sky. Anders sat calmly on a nearby box, staring into space. Hawke approached him, each step feeling as if she were walking through sand. Shock, she supposed it was.

Anders spoke as she drew near. "There's nothing you can say that I haven't already said myself."

"You told Orsino, but I'm the one asking now. Why would you do this?"

"Does it truly matter?" said Morrigan. "The damage is done, and the abomination must pay for his crimes."

Anders turned, shocked. "But…you helped me! You said that we had to right the wrongs done to our kind."

Hawke turned to Morrigan. "…What?"

"Would you believe the ramblings of this mad man?" Morrigan said airily. "He has been joined to that spirit for so long he forgets what is real and what is imaginary." She faltered slightly when she noticed Anders glaring at her, then schooled her face into an expressionless mask. But it was too late. Everyone had seen it, and as one, drew back from the wildling woman.

 

Anders rose angrily to his feet. "You bitch! You used me!"

Morrigan gave him a crooked and sad smile. "But you made it so simple, dear Anders. One cannot bait a mouse trap with stones."

"You will answer for your crimes,  _Abomination_." Fenris growled, taking a threatening step towards her, but Morrigan drew back, pulling out a vial.

"Not one step closer, or I shall break this on the ground, and you will spend the last remaining seconds of your life regretting your actions."

"That's-"

"Sela petrae, yes, you're not as stupid as you look, dear Anders." said Morrigan.

"Morrigan….why? I don't understand." said Hawke, arms outstretched in a plea.

"You said that as Champion, you had responsibilities to a city, your family and your home." Morrigan hissed. "Your home is now rubble, and your city and family torn asunder by a war that will rage across the known world."

Hawke closed her eyes, shaking with horror. "You did this because-"

"Because you would not grant me freedom?  **Yes**."

  
                                                                                                    ~/~

 

"Morrigan…" Hawke drew closer, and pulled the witch into a tight embrace. Morrigan resisted, but then relaxed in her arms, closing her eyes. "I am....sorry." she said, her voice muffled.

"Shhh, hush now my darling. I want you to know that I was wrong. And that I will always love you."

Morrigan gasped suddenly as a sharp dagger thrust into her heart, and Hawke caught the vial that slipped from boneless fingers.

"Always." she whispered, as she lowered the body of her lover to the ground.

  
                                                                                                    ~/~

"Later, we went back for Morrigan's body, but it was no where to be found. I….try not to think about such things." said Varric, looking uneasy. Cassandra looked rather disturbed herself.

  
                                                                                                    ~/~

 

"Morrgian…" Hawke drew closer and the witch took a step back, a warning hand upheld. "It's not to late to set things right."

Morrigan looked at her in disbelief. "How can you forgive me this? How can you turn your back on murder?"

"I can't ever forget what you have done, but I know that this isn't who you really are. You'll be paying for this mistake for the rest of your life. Starting now."

Hawke held out a hand for the vial, and slowly, Morrigan handed it over.

"Come on, we have to get to the gallows before things get even worse."

  
                                                                                                     ~/~

 

"And one by one, circumstance drove us from the Champions side. Well, all of us except for Morrigan."

  
                                                                                                     ~/~

 

Morrigan looked up as Hawke approached. "The last time I was asked to partake in a battle, I fled." She sighed, and gave Hawke a slight smile. "Now I find I cannot."

"Well at least you can turn into a giant fire breathing dragon." said Hawke, smiling back.

"Such thoughts are comforting." Morrigan agreed with a small smile. Then she turned serious. "Do something for me, would you Hawke?"

"If I can."

Morrigan stepped closer, taking the Champions hands in hers. "Do not die." she whispered.

"You either." Hawke answered, and together, the two women embraced.

 

  
                                                                                                     ~/END/~

 


End file.
